Betrayal
by werewolf242002
Summary: This is my version of Terra betraying the Titans. A little TBB in the beginning, but it will end up as RaBB
1. Just a normal Day

****

Betrayal

By werewolf242002

Note* I don't own Teen Titans or anything for that matter. This is a story about Terra Betraying the Teen Titans. A little T/BB(But don't worry it'll be a Ra/BB)

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the T Tower, Cyborg and BB were playing game station, Robin was explaining to Starfire why fruitcakes are nasty, and Raven was meditating. But there is one more teen that was in her room, she had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and she also had blue eyes. Her name is Terra, she was sitting on her couch listening to her CD player when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal Beast Boy. "H-hey Terra...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pizza place with us." BB said trying to sound clam and collected. Terra laughed at this. "No thanks Beast Boy. I haven't been feeling well today." Terra said smiling. "Do you want me to stay here with you...I mean I...well..um.." "Don't worry BB I can take care of myself. You go alone with the others." Terra said getting up. She walked over to Beast Boy and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll be fine." Beast Boy melted at the sound of her voice. "Ok...But if you need any thing, Don't hesitate to call." Beast Boy said walking out the door. Terra looked out her window and watched her friends walk down the street. Terra sighed and took out her communicator. "Ok their gone." She said to a shadowy figure. "Good Terra. That's my girl." 


	2. Terra betrays us!

Chapter 2

The teen titans got to the pizza shop and sat down at their original eating spot and looked through the menu. "Ok I think I'll get the meat lovers." Cyborg said licking his lips. "DUDE!! Don't even joke, we're having the non-dairy cheese pizza with veggies!" "I wasn't joking! That's what we get every time we go here!" "And you two fight every time we have this discussion. JUST ORDER!!!" Robin yelled. "I suggest we have the mint frosting.." Raven put her hand over Starfire's mouth. "Don't even finish that sentence." All of a sudden Beast Boy's communicator went off. "Beast Boy!! There's a robbery down town." It was Terra and she sounded urgent. "Ok Terra just stay put till we get there." "Hurry!" He put his com up and looked at Robin. He nodded "Titans Let's Go!" (Ok going to switch point of views)

~Beast Boy's POV~

All I could think about was getting to Terra before something bad happened to her. I changed into a cheetah and ran as fast as I could. I got to the scene of the crime to find a lot and I mean A LOT of Slade's robot goons. "Beast Boy! Help!" I looked up to see Terra hanging by a rope. "Terra!!"

~back to regular POV~

The other titans got there just in time to see Beast Boy turn into a eagle and fly towards Terra. Raven examined the scene and saw a ray gun pointing a Terra. Raven decided to take a chance. Using her psychic powers Raven stopped Beast Boy from going any closer to Terra. "Beast Boy STOP! You can't go near her!" Raven yelled as she struggled to hold Beast Boy in place. "Raven Let me go! I Have to save her!" Terra watched with a slight smile on her face. It was time. She swung back and forth then cut the rope with a knife and did a side kick to Raven's head. Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans gasped. Beast Boy flew down to Raven's side and helped her up. "Terra what are you doing!?" Robin yelled. Terra didn't replay. Her hands started to glow their yellowish color as she started to raise a huge chunk of earth. "Slade told me that I am more powerful than you'll ever be, Robin. I'm sorry it has to end this way." And with that Terra threw the boulder upon the titans. They all tensed for the final blow......

WHAO!!!! Talk about major writers cramp! 


	3. Raven's Sacrifice and Beast Boy's Love

Chapter 3

But to their luck, it never came. Raven had used he psychic powers to stop the boulder from crushing her friends. "Go now!" The titans looked at their friend as she struggled to keep the boulder up. "But Raven if you don't come with us you'll be..." Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentence as he watched Raven. "Don't worry...I'll be fine, Please get out from under here!" With that said the Titans ran out from under the rock, except Beast Boy. "Raven I don't care what you say! I'm staying with you." He said running up to her. "No! If you stay.." Beast Boy put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I know, but if you go...I go." 'What was I thinking, Terra was just a crush...this...this is love.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he lifted Raven's chin so that they were looking eye to eye. "....Beast Boy..." Beast Boy lowered his lips on to hers and the boulder fell.

*note I am so sorry the chapters are so short, but I promise there will be longer chapters in the future.


	4. The Fight Between

Chapter 4

"NOO!!! RAVEN BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled as he jumped on to the rubble, throwing off every piece of rock. "Titans Help!" Starfire was too shocked to move and Cyborg looked away. Robin's angry began to build. "Why Terra?! We gave you a home the food off our table (That's a little corny) And what do you do in return...You kill two of your own teammates!" Terra laughed at his words. "I'm not who you thought I was Robin! I changed after I heard you put one of my best friends in jail." Robin quirked an eyebrow "Yeah? Who?" Terra pointed behind the titans. "OH DEAR LORD!!!" Both Robin and Starfire yelled. "Hi Robbie-poo!" There standing by a guy with a spider for a head was.. "KITTEN! NO HOW..." "Aww your speechless. You missed me that much." Kitten said proudly holding onto the spiders arm. "Fangy-poo Robins' still in love with me." This pissed Starfire off. "Robin does not wish to even look at your hideous face!" Then Kitten tackled Star and Fang took Robin. Cyborg looked at Terra. "To think I called you my favorite..." Terra smirked "I also have a friend you would like to meet." Cyborg turned to see Atlas. "Well if it isn't the ten can with arms and legs." Cyborg said. "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me human!" Atlas tackled Cyborg and the two began to fight, Terra smiled at the outcome of Slade's plan. "Excellent Terra. I knew I could count on you." Slade said placing a hand on Terra's should. "Yes you can Father..." 

Wow I made Slade Terra's Dad! Oh well. Please review.


	5. Under Pressure

Chapter 5

While the battle raged, under the rubble Beast Boy came to consciousness. 'What happened? All I can remember is kissing Raven then...' His eyes came in to focus and he saw Raven on top of him with a pained look on her face. "Raven?!" He looked behind her and saw she was keeping the rocks from crushing them. "H-hey Beast Boy..argh! Glad to see your better." Beast Boy wanted to help her, but when he tried to move his body didn't seem to want to obey him. "Raven, why can't I move?" Raven smiled a little through the pain. "Because when the boulder fell I pushed you down on the ground and you hit your head pretty hard. I'm just glad you have such a hard head." Beast Boy smiled then it hit him. 'An insult!!' "Hey don't make fun of me!" Raven decided to actually laugh. 'Wow she's...laughing at me.' Then Raven's arms started to give out. 'This isn't good..' Beast Boy noticed and was finally able to move he wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and whispered in her ear. "Let's get outta here." And Raven summoned her powers to teleport them out side.

What will happen next? Who knows? Me and please review.


	6. Robot Kitten and the Final Battle

Chapter 6

Once Raven and Beast Boy got out from under the rocks they looked around to see Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg fighting Fang, Kitten, and Atlas and the surprising thing was...They Were Losing! "Dude I thought Star could take Kitten." Beast Boy whispered. Raven shook her head. "That's because that isn't Kitten." Beast Boy's head shot up. "SAY WHAT!!?" Raven sighed. "Take a closer look at Kitten, her eyes are red and she is moving mechanical. Same with all the other villains." Beast Boy looked and saw Raven was right. "So how are we going to help them?" Beast Boy asked, Raven looked up at Slade and Terra and saw a machine behind them. She smiled. "Oh Beast Boy. I have a job for you. See that machine behind Slade?" Beast Boy nodded. "First change into something small and unnoticeable and get inside that thing and destroy it." Beast Boy smiled evilly. "Gotta Rae!" He turned in to a fly and flew up to the machine. Then when he got to it he changed into a mouse and crawled inside, he chewed on ever wire he could find. Slade noticed the machine smoking. "Terra what's wrong with the machine?" Terra turned and gasped. "Is it over.." Before she could finish the machine exploded sending Beast Boy flying through the air. He landed by Raven with a "THUMP!" "You ok Beast Boy?" Raven asked helping BB up. "That's right Cindy it's 23 minutes pass the hour and now here's the Bucking Hams with Kind of a Drag." He said as he fell over unconsciousness. "Beast Boy..." Raven slapped her forehead. Robin fell to the ground and waited for Fang to finish him, but when he opened his eye's Fang was a pile of broken limbs. "Whoa...who did that happen?" Cyborg asked as Atlas, literally, fell apart in his hands. "So this kitten was a mechanical devise after all." Starfire said happily. Slade gave Terra a mean look. "You better destroy those Titans or you and me will have a very long talk tonight." Terra shivered at his words. "Yes Father." Terra said jumping down to the titans. "Ok you face me now." Terra said getting into a fighters stance. Raven got in front of her fellow titans. "You guys get Slade....I'll deal with this traitor." She said cracking her fists. Terra smirked "One thing, No magic or powers. So Bring it on, B****!" Terra jumped up and did a flying side kick, but Raven was prepared this time, she grabbed Terra's leg and twisted it backwards. Terra screamed in pain as Raven threw her down on the ground hard. "That's what you get for calling me a B****." Terra decided not to play fair. "You what to play rough I'll play rough!" Terra grabbed the front of Raven's hood and pulled it all the way down covering her face. Raven struggled to get out of Terra's grasp. "What's the matter cat got your tongue." Raven grabbed Terra's hands and pushed her back and slapped her. Terra gasped and slapped back. This went on and on. "Whoa never seen to girls go at it like that." Cyborg said trying not to look, but it was so damn hard not to. "I know I shouldn't watch this, but I can't take my eyes off it." Robin said also staring wide eyed at the scene before him. Starfire on the other hand was jumping up and down. "Go Raven! Inform the...How did you say...B**** who is the boss!" The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Raven decided that she had enough of being slapped so she punched Terra hard in the stomach. Terra collapsed. "Alright! Way to go Raven!" The whole team yelled. Raven frowned. "Why didn't you go after Slade?" "....uh...oops." They scratched the backs of their heads in shame. In the shadows Slade watched his daughter get arrested and took to jail. "Some day Titans...Some day I will defeat you." Then he disappeared. Back at the T Tower the titans had a party celebrating the "togetherness of Raven and Beast Boy." As Starfire put it. "Cheers to the happy couple! And Raven for kicking Terra's Ass!" Robin said holding his root beer up. "Cheers!" Starfire and Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy smiled and put his arm around Raven. "Yeah I know I have the best girlfriend ever." Raven blushed a wonderful shade of red. "Um...yeah sure." "Come on Rae! Lighten up this is your party." Beast Boy said placing a small kiss on her lips. Raven's eyes widened then a book flew across the room and hit Beast Boy in the head. "OW! Raven!" Raven snickered. "Sorry." 

Ha Ha I am finally done. I don't know If I'm going to do a sequel or not, but I might. Review.


End file.
